Wishing Dreams Come True
by Demonslave
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy loves his older brother Ace in more ways in one. However, Ace may not love Luffy in that way. What will Luffy do? Warning: Yaoi and lemons 3 Don't like the pairing or the lemons then don't read...Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.
1. Strange Dream

_*Luffy's Dream*_

_Both of our hearts were pounding._

_bumpbump-bumpbubump_

_his lips grew closers_

_bump-bump-bummp-bump_

_our breaths were now intertwining_

_bump-bump-bump-bump_

_He finally kissed me as his tongue traced my quivering lip_

_The man whisper, "I love you Luffy." _

_I had replied "I love you to Ace."_

* * *

Suddenly Luffy had bolted awake, his body covered in sweat. His heart was still pounding. "What the hell was that?" Luffy asked himself. He had just dreamed his older brother was kissing him...Luffy just shrugged, it was a mystery dream, he thought to himself.

Luffy sighed as he walked out of his room. He could hear his brother's snores from down the hallway. Luffy had walked into the living room to see his older brother laying on the floor.

Luffy just stared a moment, he watched his brother's chest rise and fall. Luffy couldn't help but giggle. Ace actually looked peaceful when he was sleeping.

Ace was tall and had muscle on him unlike Luffy who was short and scrawny, he had black hair like Luffy did. His eyes were a pretty brown usually unless he was mad then they would turn dark almost black like Luffy's. Ace also had freckles that made gave him a boy-like charm, However Ace used that to his advantage. Luffy had a scar under his left eye that made him look boyish but Luffy liked Ace's freckles better.

Ace was always getting into fights, especially since he was a Whitebeard gang member. He remember how Ace came home with the Whitebeard gang tattoo on his back. The tattoo was a large cross that held a skull with a long white mustache.

Luffy sighed, as he saw Ace's other tattoo, which was placed on his upper left arm. It spelt ASCE with an X covering the S. Luffy knew it was tribute to Sabo, their other brother who had died 9 years ago.

Luffy had suddenly thought of a funny way to wake his sleeping brother. Luffy laughed "Shishishi, Ace is going to kill me~" he sang as he walked into the bathroom, filled a cup of ice water and poured it on Ace.

Ace suddenly sat up as the cold water hit his face. Instantly looking at Luffy who was smiling. "LUFFY! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Ace screamed looking at his soon dead brother.

Ace had hit Luffy hard. "What the hell is your problem! You could have just poked me awake or something." Ace said still furious, Luffy, who now had a bump rising on the back of his skull pouted. "But I thought it was funnier to wake Ace up with water." Luffy said giving his older brother a puppy dog look that could make angels cry.

"Fine." Ace said giving into the look he couldn't resist. Ace had looked at the time, "Damn we're going to be late!" Ace hissed, he looked at Luffy "Go get ready for school NOW!" Luffy had nodded. His tummy was rumbling, "Ace I am hungry." Luffy said in a whinny voice." I don't care we'll pick up something on the way okay?" Ace said not wanting to upset his little brother again. "SHISHISHI. Okay."

They had both got their ugly uniforms on. The uniform consisted of green pants, with a white shirt, green jacket that held the words, Grand Line High School which were in gold. The tie. (Is there anything else to be said it's a god damn tie.) The shoes were all green too. Ace and Luffy both agreed, green was not their colors.

Luffy and Ace grabbed their backpacks before they left the house. Luffy who never wore the stupid tie was yet again whining at how hungry he was. "Ace! I'm hungry!" "I told you I'd get us something to eat on our way. What do you want?"

Luffy looked at his brother stupidly, "I want meat." Ace only sighed at the obvious answer. They finally got to the familiar ramen stand. Ace had looked at the women who was working there, "Excuse me can I get 30 bowls of ramen to go." The women had started to laugh. "Come on kid be serious." Ace only cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, Give me 60 ramen to go, 5 ribs stacks and.." He looked at Luffy who was staring at the giant hot-pot dish. "and the hot-pot dish."

The women's face was in shock, she was about to snap at them when her boss came out. "Oh hey Nami." said Ace and Luffy noticing the orange hair girl. The women immediately looked at her, to tell her about their prank order. Nami raised her hand. "I'm surprised that's all you two are getting." The women's eyes widen even more.

Luffy had began to laugh. "We are late this morning and it would be a pain to carry anymore." Ace said shrugging his shoulders. Nami only laughed, "I see. Well good thing we have your food premade then huh?" Luffy had smiled. Nico Nami was his nakama, one of the first one he actually made when he first moved here.

Nami owned the restaurant Bell-mere's Tangerine. Luffy smiled when he saw Nojiko (Nami's older sister) standing at the counter awaiting their arrival. "You guys better hurry or you will be late." She said sounding like their mother. Luffy took 30 bowls of ramen, 3 stacks of rib meat and the entire hot dish." Ace had gotten the other 30 bowls, 2 stacks or rib meat and he had asked for a thing of steak.

The women who had gotten their order early was horror-struck, within 5 minutes, all the food was gone. The women thought she was going to faint, just what the hell kind of monsters were those two boys.

"Oh, Nami who is the woman?" Luffy asked pointing to the women from earlier. Nami looked at her new employe, "Oh it's just someone who owes me money." Ace and Luffy instantly understood. Nami was the kind of girl you didn't take loans from. She was very greedy. One time Luffy had borrowed 10,000 beri to buy some stuff he had needed for school, she had charged him 300%. Ace had nearly killed him.

Nojiko had started cleaning up the dishes when she smiled at both of them and said "That was on the house." Nami had turned to stone, "Nojiko! Don't you dare! Say that was a joke make them pay the 100,000 beri they owe us for this month alone!"

Nojiko just laughed. Nojiko was completely opposite looking of Nami. Nami who orange-hair and brown-eyes, where Nojiko had blue-hair and blue-green eyes. Not to mention personalities Nojiko was always kind, sweet, fun and giving. Nami was greedy, and was pretty abusive at best.

While the two sisters were arguing Ace and Luffy escaped outside. Of course Nami caught up with a smile. "Don't worry about paying me." Luffy instantly felt a very bad thing was about to happen. Nami's fist instantly connected to both the brothers skulls. "That was just for one bowl of ramen." Ace had sighed and Luffy just smiled.

All three of them continued toward school when they had run into a green haired man who was carrying three swords on his waist, a blond-haired man with curly eyebrows and a black hair man who had curly hair and a very long nose.

"Oi Zoro, Sanji, Usopp Good morning!" Screamed Luffy who had bounced over to them with a large grin.

Zoro, the green haired man, was a kendo master which allowed him to carry his sword on campus and was the very first friend Luffy had made. Ace was shocked when he had first met him. Zoro was really tall and had a lot of muscle. He held 3 tear drop earrings on his left ear too. He had tan skin and was extremely aggressive.

Sanji the blonde with wierd curly eyebrows was the fourth person Luffy had met. Sanji was one of Luffy's favorite friends because he would cook food for him. Ace thought he was a womanizer perv. Luffy didn't notice that though.

Usopp the black curly hair and long nose, well they had known Usopp for a while because they knew his dad. His dad worked for the man Luffy and himself called Dad. Shanks(Their adoptive dad) owned Red-Hair Pirate Inn.

"Morning Luffy." All three of them said. Ace had stared at the smaller boy as he was engulfed by the four nakama. Ace just sighed, when they were little Luffy had only wanted to be around Ace. Ace didn't like people back then and Luffy was one of the few people to get close enough to him.

Noticing his brother's sudden stop, Luffy walked back to Ace and grabbed his hand with a smile. "Come on Ace!" Tugging his brother by the hand trying to hide the mystery blush that rose up, (When Luffy doesn't know something or doesn't understand he calls it a mystery).

As they got closer the Grand Line High School, they meet up with Vivi, a shy but pretty confident blue hair and blue eyes and Chopper a brown-eyed brown-haired 15 who was very small and child-like was actually the schools doctor.

They finally walked into the school grounds where they saw Robin, Franky and Brook.

Robin was a very intelligent and quiet was extremely tall and had beautiful black hair and blue eyes. She was the history teacher for Luffy. Luffy had let go of Ace's hand to say hi to her.

Franky, was the Wood Work professor. He had blue hair and blue eyes and was really strong. He was always saying Super. He also had a crush on Robin, but no one is to know that.

Brook was Brook. He was the music professor and looked like a skeleton. The only thing big on the guy was he puffy black afro.

This will be an interesting school year.


	2. What Do I Feel?

_**Previously on Wishing Dreams Come True**_

_***Luffy's Dream*/*Ace's Dream***_

_**Both hearts were pounding.**_

_**bumpbump-bumpbubump**_

_**His lips grew closer**_

_**bump-bump-bummp-bump**_

_**Breaths were now intertwined**_

_**bump-bump-bump-bump-bump**_

_**My tongue traced the quivering lips.**_

_**"I love you Luffy." **_

_**"I love you to Ace."**_

* * *

_***Now***_

*Ace's Pov*

When Luffy had woken him up this morning, he had dreamed about kissing Luffy. It was tormenting the older brothers mind, so he pushed it into the nonexistent vault of all the other dreams he had of doing something to his innocent little brother.

Ace just smiled at the younger one "I will see you after school. Behave yourself and no more fights okay?" Ace couldn't help but chuckle when Luffy stuck his tongue out and said "I'm not a kid anymore Ace!"

With that the elder brother was left standing at the Grand Line High School's entrance. He couldn't help but feel a little depressed, Luffy was growing up and moving on. "He doesn't need me anymore." Ace said quietly to himself, or so he thought as a large fist connected with the back of his skull. He quickly turned around to throw a punch back until he saw who it was.

It was a black hair boy who was 18 years old. He had a small goatee growing on his chin. He was very tall but very scrawny. He had black eyes that see'd through anything. He was wearing the ugly uniform except he didn't have a coat or tie.

"Damn it Law! What the hell was that for?" Ace spitting venom at the other boy. "I felt like it Acey." Law said with an amused smirk. Ace growled, "Now now Ace calm down after all if I hadn't hit you, you'd still be pouting. I just didn't want to see your pretty face so sad."

Ace narrowed his eyes, "Damn it Law would you cut the crap already I wasn't pouting!" Law chuckled, he liked teasing the elder of the D. brothers, "Then what was the, '_he doesn't need me anymore'_ thing?"

Ace just sighed, Law was his best friend, "Well it's just..Lately..." Ace had tried to find the right words, Law, being the genius he is, immediately understood. Law spoke quietly, "Luffy seems to be growing more and more away from you and your upset because that kid used to follow you like a little puppy. Am I right?"

Ace could only nod as he let his ebony hair hide his face. Law tried to hide the sudden need to laugh, "Man! You got a serious brother-complex." Ace didn't say anything, he only waited until Law continued, "Seriously Ace, Luffy is just growing up. He is going to pull away more and more until he is completely separate from you. However, for all the years that I have know you and Luffy, I can honestly say without a doubt that Luffy will always need you."

Ace looked up at his friend. He smiled at the reassurance. "Thanks." He said as he turned to walk to class.

Ace was taking time as he slid into his history class with his other best friend Marco, who was his teacher.

Marco looked like he had a pineapple stuck to his head. He was fairly taller, taller than Ace and more muscular too. He was dressed in the teacher's attire which was a smokey gray suit with a tie (Fucking tie!). He wore black pants and black shoes.

Marco smiled towards Ace but took command of the class. "Alright every one get in your seats before I mark you absent." Ace just sighed, he layed his head down as his narcolepsy took over.

* * *

*Luffy's Class*

"Hello everyone please take your seats so that we may begin." Robin said with a serious expression on her face. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji all sat in the back. Robin began her lesson knowing the four won't listen.

Zoro looked at Luffy who had a dazed expression on his face, " Luffy, you okay?" Zoro waited for the smaller boy to answer. Growing irritated with the wait, Zoro poked him in the side and hard. Luffy yelp, he turned around with a what-you-do-that-for look.

"You okay Luffy?" He asked again now that he had the boy's attention, Luffy seemed confused and lost.

"Well...this morning I had a really wierd dream...it was about me and..." Luffy paused a moment as his green haired friend raised an eyebrow. Luffy decided to leave the part out about Ace. "It was about me and a person I couldn't see..and well we kissed..in my dream.." Luffy said with a slight blush as he remembered. "and well...I sorta...think...I liked it." He said.

Zoro was in shock, Usopp and Sanji, who were listening , looked at Luffy stupidly. Luffy was dense, innocent, pure, funny, idiotic but in-love...that is just not possible.

Sanji let out a snicker, Luffy was growing up after all, "Oi Luffy, do you know who it was? Have you been feeling abnormal around anyone lately?" Luffy nodded his head, that got the three boy's attention. "Luffy, Who?" Usopp asked.

"Well lately I have felt weird around Ace. I am really happy, happier than usual around him, and well..I get a warm feeling in my stomach like when I am eating meat, only I am not eating meat." Sanji had a O.M.G. look, Usopp looked sick and Zoro just laughed.

"Luffy are you in love with Ace?" Zoro asked, looking at his now flushed friend. "Of course, Ace and me are brothers, even if it's not by blood." He said with a confused expression. "That's not the type of love I mean Luffy. I mean do you want Ace as a lover?" Zoro asked.

*A/n* Yes i am leaving it here. Hehe have to keep you guys on your toes! lol I just wanted to thank everyone who gave me earlier reviews. So R&R and I will try to update soon, but I am having a surgery in a few days so it may not be for a while. 3 Bye!


	3. It goes where?

Hello everyone sorry for the long wait, the surgery went fine but it took a while for me to recover so here is the 3 chapter. And Thank you everyone for your wonderful comments.

* * *

Slanted-thoughts or flashback

Previously on Wishing Dreams Come true

_"Luffy are you in love with Ace?" Zoro asked, looking at his now flushed friend. "Of course, Ace and me are brothers, even if it's not by blood." He said with a confused expression. "That's not the type of love I mean Luffy. I mean do you want Ace as a lover?" Zoro asked._

* * *

_*Now Luffy's Pov*_

"Do..I want Ace as a lover?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Zoro just nodded with a funny expression in his eye. I shrugged my shoulders, "Ne Zoro what are lovers?"

Zoro looked about ready to die, Sanji just shook his head with silent laughter, _I wonder what was so funny. _Usopp grinned at me with a dude-how-can-you-be-so-dense look.

Zoro's face was covered in red as he started to explain what a lover was. "Luffy a lover is when 2 people who love each have sex and go out with each other. Do you know what sex is?" He asked me. I frowned for a minute, I tried to remember what Ace said about it. Suddenly "Oh yeah it's when a guy sticks his pee-pee in the girls hole right?"

Suddenly the room was really quiet as Robin looked like she was laughing. Zoro, Sanji and Usopp were all really red and looking like they wanted to die. The entire classroom looked at me. Some eyes were filled with curiosity, others were full of disgust.

I looked back to Zoro who had regain his composure and sighed. He sent glares to everyone who was staring at us. The class quickly continued on with the lesson. Zoro looked at me, "Yeah Luffy that is what sex is, but that's for a normal couple. For to guys it goes a little differently. Do you want to have sex with Ace?"

I looked at him, I blushed as I remembered the dream for this morning. "I don't know maybe. I mean that's what happened in my dream. Does that mean that I want to?"

Sanji spoke this time. "Yeah Lu. If you're having dreams about someone and that it means you find them attractive." I nodded, I did sorta understand. Zoro let out another sigh."So what are you going to do now that you know you want Ace as a lover?"

I looked back to Zoro and shrugged. "I don't know...hey wait, you said that guys have sex differently right. Where does the pee-pee go if I don't have a girl hole?"I said making sure my voice was low. Zoro looked red in the face as he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"IT GOES WHERE?!"

* * *

*Ace's Pov*

I woke up when someone tapped me on the shoulder, it was my best friend and teacher Marco. "Come on Ace time for your next class. I nodded as I grabbed my stuff. I walked out towards my next class. Of course I would walk by Luffy's classroom on my way. I reached the freshman hallway when I heard the scream "IT GOES WHERE?!" I knew that was Luffy's voice. _I wonder what is going on?"_

* * *

_*Chuckles like a maniac, Cliffhanger!* I know that this was a short chapter but yeah I just wanted it to get posted. hehe hope you enjoyed the chapter I will update when I can. Well please post your reviews and tell me what you think. :D byebye_


	4. Is Luffy Hiding Something?

Slanted-thoughts

Bold-flashback

* * *

Previously on Wishing Dreams Come True

**I looked back to Zoro and shrugged. "I don't know... Hey wait, you said that guys have sex differently right? Where does the pee-pee go if I don't have a girl hole?" I said making sure my voice was low. Zoro looked red in the face as he leaned in and whispered in my ear.  
"IT GOES WHERE?!"  
**

***Ace's Pov*  
**

**I woke up when someone tapped me on the shoulder; it was my best friend and teacher Marco. "Come on, Ace, time for your next class. I nodded as I grabbed my stuff. I walked out towards my next class. Of course I would walk by Luffy's classroom on my way. I reached the freshman hallway when I heard the scream "IT GOES WHERE?!" I knew that was Luffy's voice. 'I wonder what is going on?'  
**

* * *

*Now Ace's Pov*

I wondered what was going on in Luffy's classroom when I heard, "IT GOES WHERE?! Why would anyone wanna stick something like that up anyone's butt?" Instantly my world stilled and a silent rage ensued inside of me. _'Who the hell would tell Luffy something like that?' _I opened the door to see the teacher chuckling, Luffy as red as a tomato, Sanji and Usopp looking as green as Zoro's hair and Zoro himself glaring at everyone who was staring at him.  
_  
'Luffy looks so cute when he blushes'._ I shook my head. Luffy finally noticed me. "Nii-chan, is it true that when two guys do it one of their pee-pee's go up the other's butt?" I suddenly turned really red and damn near died. _'Luffy is really too innocent.'_

"Lu? Who told you that?" I asked. Luffy went to say something when Zoro grabbed his mouth shut. I instantly groaned; of course it would be Zoro to say something like that. After all, he and that doctor Chopper boy were together.

I just stared at the moss head. "May I ask why you would tell Lu something like that?" Luffy turned to Zoro with a look in his eyes that I didn't recognize. _'Is Lu hiding something from me?' _Suddenly the teacher, Ms. Robin, looked at me.

"Mr. Portgas, I don't mind you here but I am very certain that your teacher wouldn't be as understanding." I looked at her and only nodded. I looked at Luffy with a this-isn't-over look. I heard Luffy gulp.

When the door closed I was instantly hurt. _'Luffy's hiding something from me. Why would he want to know how guys have sex?' _I tried to calm down but I was hurt. Luffy had always told me about everything and anything_. 'Could Luffy have a crush on someone? Well maybe he just wanted to know because of Zoro and Chopper's relationship. No, that couldn't be it.'  
_  
I noticed I was at my classroom. I sighed as I walked in and saw my best friend Law. I went to the back of the class to where Law was. I wasn't in the mood to listen to my science teacher Mr. Teach. Law gave me a dude-you-okay look, I left it unanswered. I layed my head down trying to drowned out the sounds of some pink haired girls nails tapping her desk.

I zoned out quickly, Mr. Teach was a black haired man who always seemed drunk. I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him and trust me that was impossible unless anyone could lift a whale. His teeth were crooked and his black eyes made most of the class shiver. So I just sat there letting the coldness of the desk seep into my body.

_'Does Lu have a crush on someone? I hope not. Wait… wait… I want him to be happy so shouldn't I encourage him having a crush? Well if that's the case... then who could Luffy like? Well let's see… There's his friend Sanji; he is a cook and the boy loves food but Sanji is a total lady's man. Then there's Kidd. Kidd is a pervert and I think he has a crush on Law. There is Killer, but he's way too quiet...'_

_'Oh Lu, who stole your heart?'_


	5. What have I done?

Hello minna! I just wanted to say i am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner I had alot going on in april and i couldn't find the time to work on the story so this one goes out to all my fans Love you! You guys are awesome!

* * *

_Slanted-thoughts_

**Bold Flashback**

* * *

**Previously on Wishing Dreams Come True**

**'Does Lu have a crush on someone? I hope not. Wait… wait… I want him to be happy so shouldn't I encourage him having a crush? Well if that's the case... then who could Luffy like? Well let's see… There's his friend Sanji; he is a cook and the boy loves food but Sanji is a total lady's man. Then there's Kidd. Kidd is a pervert and I think he has a crush on Law. There is Killer, but he's way too quiet...'**

**'Oh Lu, who stole your heart?'**

* * *

*Ace's Pov/dream*

_"Ace-nii-chan..I want...you...please.."_

_I gulped looking at the most beautiful sight in the entire world. My adorable brother naked and blushing. His lips are parted, I lowered my head to taste his plump lips. _

_The voice in my head is screaming..something about forbidden fruit..but if i go to hell for doing this then so be it. I stick my tongue in to luffy's mouth..he tast so sweet. _

_My hands are roaming his slick stomache...and going lower.._

"Ace, Ace... ACE!" My head shot up a the sudden explosion in my ear drum.

"What the hell Law!" I said, wanting to smack the now smirking Law.

"You know you muble in your sleep and by the way you're little ace is standing, I'm guessing it was a good dream. Now come on we need to get to lunch."

My face went redder than a tomato as I now realized that my Ace was awake. _God damnit! I can't get up like this...and bastard lawvmy Ace is not little...and I needed to talk to luffy..._

"Fuck you Law...just fuck you.." I said thinking about cold ice water and trying willing my problem to go away.

"I don't think I am the one you wanna fuck." Law said with a eat-shit grin.

I growled when something heavy and warm hit me. "Ace." _Damn it. _

"Hey Nojiko..."

* * *

*Luffy's Pov*

_I need to see Ace. I have to tell him. I will tell him..._

"Zoro! I can't do it! I can't tell him...I just can't!"

Zoro sighed, "Luffy..just tell him. I mean Ace probably feels the same way and besides...the Monkey D. Luffy I know doesn't back down or run away."

I looked at Zoro. "Shishi! Okay Zoro!" I said as I was already out of the door. I however caught the quick tug of a smile from Zoro._ Shishi..now where is Ace's classroom._

* * *

_*Ace's Pov*_

_"_Hey Nojiko...mind getting off of me?" I asked as she causally hugged me from behind.

Law was watching with what I assume was amusement as he turned to walk out the door before he said "Oh Nojiko, I'd because Ace has a little problem."

"Law get your ass back here so I can kick it!" I said screaming towards that grinning bastard.._Why the hell am I friends with him agian?_

My thoughts were interrupted by Nojiko's voice. "So Ace, are you going to tell me about the little problem?" Nojiko says as she is now sitting on my desk looking me straight in the eye. I blushed as I looked down, Nojiko's eyes followed.

"Oh...So you had a dream about Luffy and you fucking huh?" To say I practically went from tomato red to ghost pale to tomato red again would have been an understatement.

"W-What do you m-mean..of course not." I said stuttering. _Damn._

"Honestly Ace, you don't exactly hide it. So why haven't you told him?"

"I am not in love with Luffy! It's disgusting and wrong even if it was true." I said snapping, my own doubts came out.

A sudden gasp from behind was heard. I turned to see none other than Luffy standing there.

I couldn't move. My mouth wouldn't open. My mind was jumbled.

Luffy's voice suddenly pierced my ears, "So I'm disgusting and wrong.."

My heart froze.._What...What does that mean Luffy?_

I didn't get a chance to ask before Luffy turned away and ran out the door.

"Ace." Nojiko said, I looked at her. "You are an idiot." She said as she walked out of the classroom leaving me alone.

_Just what have I done?_

* * *

_Hi guys Demon here again I just wanted to say sorry for making all of you guys wait for an update I will try harder to have them on time again haha :) well hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Did I really make Luffy cry?

Hi Guys! It's me again :p I just wanted to thank all of you so much for reviewing and being fans of my story. I love you all haha well Enjoy!

Slanted-thoughts

Bold-flashback

* * *

Previously on Wishing Dreams Come True

**Luffy's voice suddenly pierced my ears, "So I'm disgusting and wrong.." **

**My heart froze..**_**What...What does that mean Luffy?**_

**I didn't get a chance to ask before Luffy turned away and ran out the door. **

**"Ace." Nojiko said, I looked at her. "You are an idiot." She said as she walked out of the classroom leaving me alone. **

_**Just what have I done?**_

_**Now**_

* * *

*Luffy's Pov*

I ran as fast as I could, I didn't stop. I didn't want to. _It's disgusting..it's wrong..._

The voices in my head kept repeating those words.._Ace-nii-chan..is it actually wrong?_

I stopped running and sat down. I took a couple deep breaths when I felt something wet run down my face.I lifted my hands to wipe away the tears when I heard some voices in front of me."Luffy! Luffy what's wrong!" Shouted Nami and Vivi who ran over immediately.

"It's okay. I'm fine." _That's a lie...It doesn't hurt.._

"Luffy?" Vivi's voice rang out. I could hear the concern in her voice. I knew I looked weak, I tried to smile but I couldn't breath anymore, the tears now flowing freely.

I felt Nami and Vivi's arms wrap around me. I calmed down a bit, but the tears kept coming. _I would rather live in a world without meat...than deal with this pain. Ace-nii-chan it hurts so much..._

Nami started whisper something that I didn't catch, my entire body was shaking. I couldn't stop the tears. The voices just kept repeating _it's disgusting, it's wrong...Ace will never love you...you are disgusting..._

I heard Nami's voice, it was comforting in some ways like a big sister. She was rubbing my back and I just leaned into her body more. I heard her ask if I wanted to go home early and over to her place. I nodded and whispered a "Thank you"

* * *

*Nami's Pov*

_I've never seen Luffy so broken up._

Vivi and I were now sitting on my love seat while Luffy had fallen asleep on my bed.

"Nami, what do you think happened?" Vivi asked me with small tears in her own eyes.

"I don't know Vivi..I don't know." My voice broke, I had tears of my own.

_I feel so sick, seeing Luffy cry like that. _

_***flashback in Nami's mind***_

_**"Luffy what happened?" I asked him as Vivi drove us to my house. Luffy didn't even look at me.**_

_**"I don't want to talk about it." he said while hiccuping from all of his crying.**_

_**I just stared at him for a moment. "Luffy..."**_

_**The phone had started to ring, Vivi turned to look at me with a knowing glance. Luffy was looking at the window with his tear streaked face. His turned to look at his phone **__**this was the 18th time the phone rang. I saw the screen flash Ace. **__**Luffy clenched the phone and started to get teary eyed again. I balled my hands into fist. I didn't know what was going on between Him and Ace but I hated seeing Luffy like this. **___

_*normal pov again*_

"Nami, I am going to call Ace." Before I could stop Vivi it was Luffy's hand that grabbed hers.

"Please...please Vivi, don't call him...he thinks im disgusting..and im wrong...he hates me..."

My blood went cold, _So that's what caused him to be so upset. Ace I am going to murder you for making Luffy cry!_

* * *

*Ace's Pov*

"Damn it Luffy Answer the phone!" I ran all over the school trying to find him. _What have I done why did I have to say something stupid like that! Damn it!_

"Luffy..I am so sorry." I said whispering. "Oi Ace!" I looked up to see his friends Zoro, Sanji and Usopp walking towards me. "Thank god! Have anyone of you seen Luffy?!" I inquired, looking at them, I was so upset with myself.

Zoro looked at me, "Last time we saw Luffy he was coming to see you because he needed to tell you something."

I felt my stomache drop. "God damnit!" Zoro's cellphone went off. I could hear Nami's voice on the other end. "Zoro if you see Ace kick his ass!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow at me, and the next sentace made my heart stop and my blood run cold "Ace made Luffy cry."

I could see the sudden anger flash through Zoro's eyes. I heard the click telling Zoro and me that Nami hung up. I didn't even see Zoro raise his fist.

_Luffy..did I really make you cry?_

* * *

_Alright guy like I promised :) I update this one quickly :) hehe I hope you enjoyed it also I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for your reviews :) some of them made me want to hid behind Zoro :) and others made me smile as wide as Luffy :) also I know I am being so mean to Ace right now but bear with me on it :) Anyways Love you guys and see you next time Demon out:)_


	7. What should I do?

Yo! Minna what's up? I am sooooooooo super sorry that i am updating a month late! Please forgive me. I was busy with work and school work and my friend Lucy got engaged and yeah haha! So please forgive me! Ohh...and I just wanted to say Thank you all so mcuh for the wonderful reviews! It touch my heart soooo much haha! Anyways lol on with the story!

* * *

**Previously on Wishing Dreams Come True**

***Ace's Pov***

**Zoro raised an eyebrow at me, and the next sentence made my heart stop and my blood run cold "Ace made Luffy cry."**

**I could see the sudden anger flash through Zoro's eyes. I heard the click telling Zoro and me that Nami hung up. I didn't even see Zoro raise his fist.**

_**Luffy..did I really make you cry?**_

_Slanted-thought_

_Bold-flashback_

* * *

**Ace's Pov***

I glanced up in time to see the fist I wasn't even going to defend myself. I braced for it the best I could though, let's face it Zoro was no pushover. Before I actually felt the fist buried into my freckled cheek I heard the connection on bone.

I stumbled from the power Zoro dished out. _Trust me it wasn't easy to stay standing, imagine the weight of an elephant with the power of a V8 double cylinder engine. _(1)Zoro grabbed the collar of my shirt and raised his fist again, however Zoro's fist never met my face as his phone rang out again.

This time it was Luffy's ringtone. (one piece theme song)

Zoro didn't hesitate the phone as I just stood there, my cheek was already bruising. I couldn't hear what was being said as much as I strained my ears to do so.

I looked up and Zoro was staring at me. He then said "You sure Lu?" Without another word Zoro hung up. "Luffy...wants to see you." He said staring straight at me. "He wants to talk to you in person at the park in an hour" Zoro began to walk past me he stopped for a second. "And this time, if you make him cry...I won't hit you...I'll kill you." I supressed the small shiver of fear knowing that Zoro would keep that promise.

* * *

*Luffy's Pov*

_I need to see him. I need to talk to him..._

_But he thinks you're disgusting and wrong..he hates you.._

Tears began again._._

"Luffy.." I looked up to see Vivi with a gentle smile. I went to wipe away the tears in my eyes. "Luffy..you should go talk to him." My head snapped up again, her normally smiling and friendly blue eyes were set and determined.

"Listen Lu..You need to talk to him. You need to tell him how you feel." I didn't know what to say. Vivi spoke again, "You need to tell him you love him, because I know he loves you. I don't know what happend but there is no doubt in my mind."

I wanted to cry again.."How can you be so sure Vivi? She smiled again and said "Because he told me."

* * *

***Flashback Vivi's Pov***

**I was walking with Ace to work one day, "Hey Ace?" I said stopping and making him look at me "Do you love Luffy?" **

**Ace's body went ridged and tense. Of course he sputtered something like "Yeah..I mean he is my brother!" I shook my head and sighed, "I meant more than that?" **

**Ace just stopped rambaling and he gave me a looked filled with sadness, confusion, anger and disgust. "We need to get to work." **

**I sighed, **_**Oh Ace I wish you could just admidt it.**_

* * *

*Normal Pov*

"Luffy, I honestly think you misunderstood whatever it was that Ace said or did. Please just go talk to him."

I looked up Vivi again, I sighed. I knew she was right. "Okay I'll talk to him."

Vivi smiled and then said, "Call Him." She then turned and walked away.

I sighed again but filled myself with determination as I grabbed my cellphone. I went to dial Ace's number..but somehow I was calling Zoro instead.

Zoro answer on the second ring. The moment he did I spoke "IwanttoseeAceinahouratthepark." It came out in a rush. I waited a moment thinking maybe Zoro didn't understand but being my best friend he just replied, "You sure Lu?"

I nodded but then remember I was using the phone, "Yeah I'm sure. I need to talk to him." I sighed as the line went dead suddenly. I knew Nami had told Zoro to bully Ace so I knew Zoro was mad.

_I still love Ace even if he thinks it's wrong._

* * *

_Alright everyone this is where I leave it Muwhwhwhwhaaaaaa! Lol sorry everyone no matter how I love you..i love cliffhangers more! hehe until next time! Please don't hesitate to review or pm me! Bye everyone Demon Out! PEace!_


	8. Luffy

_**Previously on Wishing Dreams Come True**_

_**Zoro answer on the second ring. The moment he did I spoke "IwanttoseeAceinahouratthepark." It came out in a rush. I waited a moment thinking maybe Zoro didn't understand but being my best friend he just replied, "You sure Lu?"**_

_**I nodded but then remember I was using the phone, "Yeah I'm sure. I need to talk to him." I sighed as the line went dead suddenly. I knew Nami had told Zoro to bully Ace so I knew Zoro was mad.**_

_**I still love Ace even if he thinks it's wrong.**_

* * *

_***Now***_

I had Vivi drive me to the park against Nami's wishes. "Luffy, are you absolutely positively sure that you wanna do this?" Nami asked for the 20th time. I knew she was worried about me so I smiled at her and nodded.

"I need to do this Nami. If I don't I won't know." She didn't look to happy but sighed and said "Fine but let me warn you Luffy." she said in a deadly tone. "If Ace makes you cry again, I will personally make him go into a debt of hell that he can never and I mean _**NEVER **_**pay off.**"

I gulped, and had a sweat drop in the back of my head. "Sure." She then smiled, "Well call us if you need anything Luffy." I sighed as Nami and Vivi left me alone in the park where I had first met Ace.

* * *

_*Flash Back*_

_I was running around the playground when I ran into a group of bigger boys. "Oi look at what we have here? Aren't you a cutie." Said one of the them as he reached down for me I whimpered out. "leave me alone." I said turning so I could crawl away, but one of the guys grabbed me and punched me in the stomach._

_I bit my lip to keep from crying out and as the guy went to hit me again, another person appeared. "Oi, He said leave him alone so leave him alone." In front of me stood Ace. The men forgot about me as the proceed to beat up Ace. _

_However Ace, didn't have a single punch land on him, "As if I'd let someone like you keep up with me." He then punched out everyone out and helped me up. It was that day that changed both of our lives._

* * *

_*Back in the present*_

I heard the nervous sigh as I turned to see my big brother and my secret love Ace. I looked away quickly though because the words were still playing in my head. I took a breath and went to speak but I was cut off by Ace.

"Luffy, I love you." I blinked and lifted my head slowly. "Wha?" "I said I love you." He said his giant hands balled into fist. His body was shaking. "Luffy, I've loved you for a really long time. I was just afraid that you would hate me but then Sanji told me that you loved me too."

I blinked again not even hearing anything other than "I love you" that spilled from his lips. I didn't know what else to do but suddenly I walked over to him and placed my lips on his warm ones.

* * *

*Ace's Pov*

"Luffy, I love you." _I finally said it. I finally told him. I didn't realize I was rambling about how I found out that Luffy loved me too. I didn't stop talking until Luffy's lips were on mine...wait...what?_

_HOLY SHT! LUFFY IS KISSING ME!_

* * *

_Hehe Hello everyone! okay so I told you all I would edit and revise the story well um...I got lazy in that process haha but I am still going to keep my promise and update atleast once a week :D I wanted to say thank you to everyone for making this story such a huge success because if I am honest I seriously thought that this story would be no of those unread one haha so thank you all sooooo much for you support :D well I need to go before Ace decides to kill me for doing the cliffhanger in the best part of the story :D haha byyyyyyyyeeeee byyyyyeeeee :D Demon out peace!_


	9. I love you too

_**Previously on Wishing Dreams Come True**_

*Ace's Pov*

"Luffy I love you." _I finally said it. I finally told him. I didn't realize I was rambling until Luffy's lips were on mine...wait...what?_

* * *

_*Now*_

_*Ace's Pov*_

_Luffy is kissing me! Luffy is kissing me! Holy shit! Luffy is kissing me!_

His lips were warm and soft. The feeling soon left though as Luffy pulled away from me with a red hue on his face. I couldn't help but smile at the cuteness that was my brother's face. His chocolate eyes looked up at me. "I..I am sorry I don't know why I did that." He said.

I just stared at him for a moment before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards me again as I place a gentle yet loving kiss on his lips. "Luffy I love you. So it's okay." I said while our foreheads were now connected.

A smile was placed on his face as he suddenly let out a breathless laugh. "I love Ace too." My heart stopped for a moment. "Y-You do?" _Even though I hurted you with my insecurities? _ "Shishi of course, I've loved Ace for a long time."

I could feel my face warm up as I hugged him and hid my face in his neck. "A-Ace?" "I am so sorry for what I said Luffy. I have been in love with you for a very long time to. I didn't want you to hate me or think I was disgusting but then..I couldn't stop myself anymore. Luffy."

_I was afraid you would find me repulsive and leave._

"Ace, you are an idiot." I frowned a little and pulled back to see his cheek to cheek grin. "Shishi, I would never leave you Ace." Just like that I pulled Luffy into another kiss.

_You understand me better than I understand myself. Without ever trying you place your way into my heart from the start._

* * *

_*Ace's Flashback_

_I had seen a small boy being picked on by some other punks. The kid looked like he was about to cry but what do I care? _

_Of course when I saw the boys wide eyes and tear-stained cheeks something inside of me burnt up like white lightning. I didn't realize I was already over there saying "Oi, the boy said to leave him alone, so leave him alone." I said as I punched the one closest to the poor boy. They decided to gang up on me, not that I cared._

_I wouldn't let people like that touch me. After I kicked their asses I turned my attention to the small boy whose eyes were wide. I didn't know why, but I wanted to be near him. It puzzled me because I hated everyone except him. _

* * *

_*Ace's Pov* In the present_

I broke from the kiss and smile a truly happy smile. "Arigato Luffy." He tilted his head to the side even though it still sported that beautiful blush. "For what Ace?" I pulled him into a hug, "Just for being you."

* * *

*Nami and Vivi's pov*

"Omg!" Whispered Vivi who was staring at the cutest scene in her whole life through the park bushes. "Finally those 2 idiots get together." Whisper Nami as she pulled out her camera from her back pocket. "Um, Nami?" Nami turned her head to the side.

"I am going to use this to extort Ace. That way if he ever makes Luffy cry again he shall feel my wrath! Plus, I needed new pictures for the Yaoi Club at school anyway." Vivi sweat dropped at her best friends antics. Of course, this was Nami we were talking about. Suddenly something dawned on the both of them.

Images plagued Vivi and Nami's imagination of what the 2 brothers would do to each other when they got home. Nami stumbled around a bit and had a blush of her own face as she mumbled, "so much." Of course Vivi was more of the innocent one. So her imagination only took her as far as shirtless and breathless.

Nami and Vivi looked at other with an all around evil up to no good grin that made the birds in the trees fly away.

* * *

*Back to the D. Brothers.*

They both shivered as a mysterious feeling of fear settled in.

* * *

Demon: So are you happy now? I uploaded it. So will you let me go?

Ace: I suppose but first tell me what the next chapter holds!

Demon: No way in burning hell will I give out a spoiler! Do you know what the readers will do to me?!

Ace: Um..Love you for not being the cold-heartless demon that you are rumored to be.

Demon: Watch it Ace or I just might make Garp come home next chapter.

Ace: *Pales* Y-You wouldn't dare.

Demon: *Chuckles like a madman. you want to test that out?

Luffy: Ace be nice to Demon. Other wise she will make grandpa come home I've seen the next chapter so behave!

Ace: Fine Lu, just for you.

Demon: Chuckles evilly again. Find out what I decide to do next chapter okay! Hehe Demon out Peace!


	10. Ace taste like meat!

_**Warning this chapter does contain sex. Boy on Boy sex. Viewer Discretion Advised.**_

_**P.s minna this is my first writing of any sort of sex scene so please understand when I say it may not be the best lemon and it probably won't make you nosebleed so keep that in mind when you tell me that this chapter sucked okay. **_

_**Oh also minna please visit JuneBinoya's profile if you would like to see fan art she has worked really hard to make :D **_

* * *

_Previously on Wishing Dreams Come True_

_I broke from the kiss and smile a truly happy smile. "Arigato Luffy." He tilted his head to the side even though it still sported that beautiful blush. "For what Ace?" I pulled him into a hug, "Just for being you." _

_Slanted-thoughts /flashbacks_

* * *

_Now Ace's Pov*_

After the moment in the park was over with Luffy and I decided to walk home hand in hand. It didn't take us long but we weren't really in a hurry. Once we were inside the house Luffy had screamed for meat as he raced to the kitchen. I heard the fridge open and close. I laughed, _even though we are together now, Luffy is still Luffy._ Luffy must have realized I was staring at him because he bounced back over with a few crumbs on his face and kissed me. I blinked and realized that as I smiled into the short yet sweet kiss.

"Lu-" His tongue traced my lips and teeth causing me to lose my train of thought. Suddenly the kiss ended as fast as it began as Luffy grinned his goofy smile and walked away. _Tease. _I thought as I controlled my breathing and ran to him to exact my revenge. He had made his way down the hallway already.

I couldn't help myself as I picked him up, threw open the door to my bedroom and lick away the crumbs on the side of his mouth. I layed him down into my warm bed and kissed Luffy. I ran my tongue on his lips, hoping I could taste him again. I wasn't disappointed as Luffy's mouth opened and our tongues battled one another. My hands skimmed down his slender and pliant tummy until my hands were now resting on his hips and pulled him closer.

His arms now twined around my neck as the kiss got deeper which made me groan. His hands playing with the hair on the back of my skull. When the need for air became too much, we pulled away panting. Once I caught my breath again I noticed my little brother's face was still very red.

"Hey Lu? You okay?" I inquired as I stared at him. His chocolate eyes looked back up to my onyx ones with an emotion easily identified as Lust. "A-Ace." He whimpered, his arms pulling me closer to him again as I suddenly felt a something very hard poke my thigh. My brain made the connection and I made a "Oh" sound.

Luffy's body slightly trembled as I suddenly moved my hand to cup his bulging erection that was tightly pressed against his pants. "Ace" He moaned as I stroked him softly. I leaned forward without stopping my hand from its menstruation as I whispered in his ear. "What do you want me to do Lu?" He shuddered and thrusted his hips jerkily into my palm. "Make it feel good Ace." he said as his hands clung to my shirt. I smiled a little and kiss my baby brother's kiss swollen lips again.

"It's okay Lu, let big brother take care of you." I said whispering against his jaw. I started to kiss along his jaw line and down his neck. I licked at the few beads of sweat that formed on his soft skin. My unused hand now slowly unbuttoning his shirt to caress his chest. I began to suck on his Adam's apple when my hand brushed against his nipple and arched into me. "Sensitive huh little brother?" A sound between a sob and a moan was my only response.

I began to gently pull of the boxer and pants that still clothed his erection. I was impressed by Luffy's size as it was a little shorter than my own but it was defiantly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. "Lu raise your hips a little okay?" He raised his hips, "Like this Nii-chan?" I nodded as I finally got the offensive things off. I climbed back on top of Luffy's naked form.

"Lu you are so god damn beautiful you know that?" I said as I kissed his collar bone again gently biting down to only cause a little mark. Luffy's hands were suddenly tugging at my own clothes. "Take your shirt off Ace. Wanna see you too." he said with a small pout. I chuckled as I straddled his hips to take off my shirt. Slowly unbuttoning to show off the smooth tan skin as I went. He smiled and licked his lips. I finally managed to get the shirt off but stopped as his hand caress my toned stomach. His deep brown eyes were now taking in every inch of my revealed skin. I leaned down just enough to let our lips met again. "Like what you see little bro?"

Luffy nodded and I smiled. I looked down at the pre-come pooled on the tip of Luffy. I licked my lips and kissed my way down to his weeping member. Luffy's eyes widen in curiosity. "A-A!" I didn't let him finish talking as I suddenly lick his member. His hands flying to my hair and his delicious sounding moans filled the bedroom. "Ah..AH..Ace!" He screamed as I took more of him into my mouth.

I sucked hard as I swirled my tongue on the underside of Luffy's dick. He began to thrust his hips to send his hard on further down my throat. I didn't mind and began to slowly hum while Luffy began to shake. I used my hand to play with his smooth balls. Luffy began to say my name as if it were a mantra. He didn't last to long after that as the suddenly warm liquid was poured down my throat. I gagged a bit by the abruptness of it but didn't complain. Once I was done milking Luffy's orgasm I let go of his now flaccid cock.

I crawled back up to kiss Luffy who grimaced a little at the taste of his own juice. "Is that what I really taste like? It's nasty." I snorted at him, "Well I like the taste." I said as I nipped at his bottom lip. Luffy just smiled but I could tell he was tired. "Come on Lu, let's get to bed." He looked at me, "What about you Ace?" He asked as he pointed to my own member that I had just now realized how painful it really was.

Luffy sat up and leaned on me as his hand unzipped my pants. "Take em off Ace." He said, as I managed to get both my pants and boxers off a warm hand gasped at my member. "Lu you don't." I stopped as his hand tugged sharply on my dick, "Lu." I moaned as his hand got faster. He bent down enough to stare at my now leaking tip. Tentatively, he gave it an experimental lick. His mouth was suddenly filled with me. I moaned and swore that Luffy was taking this like a pro.

What he couldn't fit into his mouth he made up for by rubbing his hand up and down. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. "LUFFY!" I screamed as I came, filling my brothers mouth with my essences. When I was down he pulled off with a popping noise. As I waited for his opinion suddenly feeling sorta self-conscious when he simply stated "Ace taste better than meat."

* * *

_Well my little readers, I apologize if you were expecting a full penetration porn-o scene which will happen soon just not today! after all they just got together! be patient. however I would like to apologize if this chapter truly sucked. like I stated before this chapter, I suck at sex scenes so please remember that when you hate on it K:D haha well that's all for now minna! have a demon lucked day :D _

_Demon. Out. Peace!_


	11. What do you want for breakfast?

_Dear Readers, This is Demon here! I just wanted to take the time to say thank you all for the wonderful comments about the limey-lemon scene. BUT DON'T FRET MY PETS THE LEMONS WIll BE ON THE WAY SOON! :D haha muwhahaha! _

_slanted-flashbacks, thoughts, dreams_

* * *

_Previously on Wishing Dreams Come True_

_Ace's Pov_

_As I waited for his opinion suddenly feeling sorta self-conscious when he simply stated "Ace taste better than meat."_

* * *

*Now Ace's Pov*

_I heard the screams of someone saying No over and over. I raced around the dark corner to see thick doors that looked unmovable. I could hear someone now crying out "Ace! Ace!" My heart stopped and blood ran cold as I recognized Luffy's voice. Suddenly it fell quiet until an resounding *Smack* echoed through out the hallway. _

I woke up with a sudden burst of fear swelling in my chest. "W-What was that?" I mumbled trying to calm my erratic heart beat. I glanced down at the warm body that was pressed softly into my side. I smiled softly at Luffy who looked so calm and peaceful. I decided to not to wake up the sleeping angel just yet. So I slowly slid out of the very warm bed and walked out of the bedroom.

I looked up briefly into the mirror while the shower water was running so it would be hot before I got in. I smiled as I lifted a finger to the red bite mark on my neck that Luffy gave me last night. With a last look before the steam covered up the mirror I hoped in.

* * *

*_Luffy's Pov*_

_"No! No! No! No!" I felt the guy run his hand up and down my chest. "Don't touch me! Ace! Ace!" The man's hand grew still. The sudden sting on my check told me I had just been smacked._

I woke up shaking and shivering from the cold air. I turned to Ace's side of the bed to see he wasn't there. I got up to see where he was when the sound of rushing water made it clear. I wrapped up in Ace's comforter and walked to my bedroom next door. I passed the hall way mirror and saw a deep red mark on my neck. My breath hitched as I remember last night.

* * *

_Last Night-Luffy's pov_

_Ace tasted better than my favorite smoked sea-king meat covered in meat sauce that had chunks of meat floating inside of the sauce. I licked my lips again to get more of the delicious taste when Ace whimpered. Thinking I hurt him I pulled off and looked to him worryingly. "Ace you okay?" _

_Ace chuckled, "Yeah Lu. I'm better than okay now come here so I can kiss you before we fall asleep." I smiled happily as I crawled into Ace's warm arms. He wrapped them around me and softly kissed me. I tangled my legs so I was pressed up against him. _

_Ace closed his eyes and nuzzled against my hair. "I love you Luffy." He mumbled quietly as he started to fall asleep. I smirked as an idea formed in my head. "Lu?" He never finished his question as I attacked his exposed neck. *chomp* "Ow! What the hell Lu?" He asked his eyes suddenly had small tears in them. I laughed as I pointed to my neck. "Now we have matching marks I am your and you are mine." I said with a smile. _

_Ace rolled his eyes, "Yeah Lu I am yours and your are mine. Now go to sleep we still have school in the morning." I smiled and layed back down. A few seconds later, "By the way Ace. I love you too." _

* * *

Present time-Luffy's Pov

I blinked a couple of times as Ace walked out of the bathroom. He was still wet and water droplets fell from his black hair down to his toned chest. I gulped and felt very feverish as I stared at him. "Like what you see, little brother?"

I couldn't speak. My mouth felt dry so I just nodded. Ace chuckled and walked up to me. My back hit the wall and Ace's soft lips kissed mine. I moaned and tried to get more but Ace pulled away. "Sorry baby boy, we got school in an hour." He chuckled again and kissed my pouty face. "Don't worry baby. We have all the time in the world. Now go take a shower and get dressed while I make breakfast. Anything in particular you want to eat?" I nodded and he raised an eyebrow. "Well what do you want?'

"You."

* * *

**_Hello my readers. :) hope you enjoyed the chapter! I also just wanted to take the time and say thank you for all of your support and reviews that make me smile. Well see you all later!_**

**_Demon. out. Peace._**


	12. Eh We can skip school

_Hello minna it's me! hehe miss me? Sorry it took so long to update hehe :D please forgive me Anywho! Here is the chapter! Warning there is strong limes in this chapter lol. Also look forward to the ending :D _

* * *

_Previously on Wishing Dreams Come True_

_*Luffy's Pov*_

_I couldn't speak. My mouth felt dry so I just nodded. Ace chuckled and walked up to me. My back hit the wall and Ace's soft lips kissed mine. I moaned and tried to get more but Ace pulled away. "Sorry baby boy, we got school in an hour." He chuckled again and kissed my pouty face. "Don't worry baby. We have all the time in the world. Now go take a shower and get dressed while I make breakfast. Anything in particular you want to eat?"_

_"You." _

* * *

_Slanted-thoughts_

* * *

_Now Ace's Pov_

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I thought it would burst. I growled as I attacked my brother's soft warm lips as my hands traveled possively towards his hips. I moaned at the taste of Luffy.

"Lu..ffy..Br..ea..k..fas..t" I said in between the chaste kisses and the traveling touch. Luffy's hand was now at the knot of my towel. His chocolate lust filled eyes looked into mine. "But you are breakfast nii-chan."

I felt what very little restraint I had left break. We fumbled into Luffy's room and onto his bed. My comforter the was wrapped around Luffy's marked covered body now lied on the cold floor. "Ac-" I captured Luffy's soft lips with mine once again.

* * *

*Luffy's Pov*

_I love it when Ace kisses me. It's always so soft and warm. _

Nii-chan's tongue brushed against my lips and I didn't hesitate to let him in. I moaned at the feeling of the warm and thick muscle in my mouth. Ace's hands were making my skin burn in a good way.

"A-A-ce." I panted out when his kisses landed on my cheek and jaw. I placed my hands in his still wet hair. I moaned when his mouth moved to my neck. His tongue lapped for a while at the collar-bone. His hands now hovering close to my erection. His hand placed a firm but warm grip as he twisted and pumped.

I let me head fall back onto the pillow whimpering at his touch. His movements got faster and faster until I felt my body now shaking. "Ah-A-ce!" I screamed as my body trembled and arched into his solid frame. I was panting as I layed back down on the bed with Ace who was covered in his own stick mess.

* * *

*Ace's Pov*

I couldn't help but come at the sight of my beautiful Luffy coming for me. I was out of breath and couldn't help but smile. I layed down next to Luffy who smiled widely. "I love you Ace." "I love you too Luffy." I said as I placed a kiss on his lips. I wearily glanced at Luffy's alarm clock and sighed. "We are going to be late." Luffy answered with a snore. _Eh..we can skip just one day. _I thought as sleep came to me too.

* * *

*Mystery person pov*

"Are you sure?" Asked the person sitting in a gray shirt and blue jeans. "Yes sir. It's rumored over the school that Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace have romantic feelings for one another. But was confirmed moments ago when number 5 saw pictures that were taken for the Yaoii fan Club.

I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. _How dare you. How dare you cheat on me. You fucking whore. My sweet loveable Luffy. Don't worry my love...no one will keep us apart. Not even Ace._

* * *

_Hello minna! hehe so did you like the twist in the end hope so! Also again I am no good at lemons or limes please for the love of the demon lord if you have a suggestion please pm or comment on it. Lol okay well other than that I would like to thank everyone who reads this story! OHHH Also people visit JuneBinoya's profile if you would like to see the fan art she does for this story :D Well then see you next week kittens! Have a demon luck day/night!_

_Demon. Out. Peace._


	13. I dreamt I was

_Previously on Wishing Dreams Come True_

_*Mysterious Persons Pov*_

_"Are you sure?" Asked the person sitting in a a gray shirt and blue jeans. "Yes sir. It's rumored over the school that Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace have romantic feelings for one another. But was confirmed moments ago when number 5 saw pictures that were taken for the Yaoi fan Club. _

_I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. How dare you. How dare you cheat on me. You fucking whore. My sweet loveable Luffy. Don't worry my love...no one will keep us apart. Not even Ace._

* * *

_Slanted-thoughts_

* * *

_*Now Luffy's Pov*_

_I don't want this. I don't want this. Please! Stop! _

_I tried to move against the restraints that were cutting into my wrist but I couldn't. I could feel the hand touching everywhere. I hated it. Ace was the only one allowed to touch me like this. _

_I whimpered when his hand grazed just above my shorts. I don't want this! I wanted to scream but there was a cloth in my mouth. I tried to kick out once more but all I got was a tighter rope around my ankles. _

_For the first time the mysterious person spoke. "My Luffy. My sweet innocent Luffy. Do you realize how much I love you?" My heart froze as I recognized the voice. _

"Luffy wake up!" My eyes opened slowly as I blinked at the blurry image above me. My big brother was above me. His eyes showed nothing but worry and fear. "Hey hey." His voice rang out through the blurriness. It took me a moment to realize I was crying.

"A-Ace. I-I." "Shhh it's okay baby I'm right here." Ace said as his arms wrapped around me. I tried to hold back the tears but I couldn't. I sobbed into his naked chest.

* * *

*Ace's Pov*

_What the hell? Ugh. Luffy stop moving already. _I thought as Luffy's feet kept hitting my body. I didn't want to wake up yet but Luffy wouldn't stop moving. I opened my eyes at the sound of the scream. _What the hell. _My heart was pounding "Luffy! Luffy." I was now worried as Luffy wouldn't stop screaming. I climbed on top of him trying to calm him down.

"Please! Don't! No! No! Don't touch me! Ace!" My breath hitched. "Luffy Wake Up!" I shouted straight into his ear. His eyes were wide and had tears in them. I gritted my teeth, sure Luffy had nightmares but never once did he cry because of them. His voice was broken and torn "A-ace I-I." "Shh shh it's okay baby I'm right here." _No matter what happens Luffy I won't let anything here you. _

I sat there with Luffy still crying into my chest. His body had stopped trembling at least but the tears were still falling down his already stained face. "Shhhh Babe. I am here. I am right here. Okay." Luffy slowly started to stop crying. When he was calm enough I forced him to look at me. "Now Lu you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

Luffy shook his head as his hands held on tighter to my shoulder. "It was nothing Nii-Chan." His eyes were looking down. I got angry at the sight. "Monkey D. Luffy you will tell me what your dream was about right now because you and I both know that I wasn't nothing. I know you have nightmares but never before has one made you cry." I said starring into the eyes of my still terrified younger brother.

Ice was now in my very soul as the words tumbled out of Luffy's mouth. "I dreamt I was being raped by..."

* * *

*Mysterious Person's Pov*

_He isn't here. _I thought as I noticed his friends walked in. I tapped at my teacher's desk waiting until the bell rung to call role call. _Maybe he is late. _I started to call roll call. "Roronoa?" "Yea?" "Blackleg?" "Here." "Monkey?" Silence was echoed through out the classroom. "Monkey D. Luffy." I said once more. I clenched my teeth. "It's seems he skipped school today." _You will pay dearly my sweet Luffy._

* * *

_*Zoro's Pov*_

_I don't like this guy. _I thought as I starred wearily at the teacher. He was one of the few teachers I got a bad feeling about. Even Vivi hates him which says something. The thing that made me nervous was how his black eyes always seemed to watch Luffy.

* * *

_Yo minna it's Demon here! How are you? What's Up? Have any of you figured out who it is? If you have a guess pm or comment who you think it is? Lol Any who hoped you liked this chapter and guys I know my chapters are short but that's what makes me a demon lol Im always leaving you hanging but don't worry guys :D haha any ways hope you enjoyed the chapter! Well have a demon lucked day/night._

_Demon. Out. Peace._


	14. The mysterious nightmare man revealed!

Hello Everyone! Well I have a treat for you tonight! Today Mysterious Man will be revealed! Hehe hopefully everyone is surprised if not *sighs shrugs shoulders walks to demon pit and sobs* Nah..jk lol any who on with the story!

* * *

_*Previously on Wishing Dreams Come True* _

_*Ace's Pov*_

_Ice was now in my very soul as the words tumbled out of Luffy's mouth. "I dreamt I was being raped by..."_

* * *

_Now on Wishing Dreams Come True_

*Luffy's Pov*

After I told Ace about my nightmare, he was pale. Not the "There is no more food pale." It was more like "Gramps is home." Kinda pale. "Nii-chan it was just a dream..I mean you know how everyone feels around the guy..Even Vivi gets nervous around him.." I said trying to calm my brother.

I could see the small tremors in his body. _Not good. _I was just about to hug him when we heard a knock at the door. I stayed for a moment willing whoever it was to go away...

"Oi LUFFY! Open up!" I sighed as I heard the voices of Usopp and Chopper. I looked over to Ace who was now just staring into the bed his hands still balled in tight fist.

I walked over a placed a kiss on his forehead like he did many times to calm me down. "I love you nii-chan." I said as I walked out of the bedroom to the door.

I opened it up to see everyone. Zoro was standing up against the door frame with his boyfriend Chopper on his shoulder, Usopp and Sanji were a little to close and Nami was standing there with Vivi. Robin and Franky were small talking while Brook was making skull jokes.

"Hey everyone." I said smiling. Zoro eyed me with a look. I quickly looked away and opened up the door for everyone. Once everyone was inside I turned to go upstairs to get Ace but he was already down stairs and dressed in his work clothes.

"Nii-chan?" I could see he was still pale and his body was still far too tense. "Job just called I have to go. You know how that old man can get." He said quickly. My eyes dropped and my heart constricted. "Oi Lu." I looked back up when I felt a hand under my chin.

The warm feeling on Ace's lips on mine spreaded quickly. My hands clutched at his wrist. "I love you Lu. I should also be back in time for dinner okay." I could still see the faint traces of worry behind his eyes. "Ace it was just a dream." I said.

Ace sighed, "Yeah you are probably right Lu." He said with a last kiss on the corner of my mouth. When he let go, "Hey Zoro can we talk?" Everyone stopped for a second. Everyone but Luffy knew what happend between Zoro and Ace and how Zoro had decked him. A nod was his response.

* * *

*Ace's Pov*

After I kissed Luffy I was still worried. I didn't like to ask for help but for Luffy, to make sure Luffy was safe I would. "Hey Zoro can we talk?" I didn't wait for a response as I walked past Luffy and to the backyard.

I heard the heavy footsteps come to a stop at the back door. I looked at my lu's bestfriend for a minute and sighed. "I don't ask for help ever. However I need help." I said looking at Zoro. I tried to read the green-eyed man but nothing was shown. "Luffy has been having nightmares...and I don't want them to come true." I said in a hushed tone.

"Luffy might think they are just dreams and I wanna keep it that way." I said, Zoro finally spoke "What type of nightmares?" I grimmanced and told him about the nightmares leaving out the part of being raped. I saw Zoro tense when I mentioned the man's name though. "Yeah I have seen him staring at Luffy a little to close for my comfort." Zoro said which made me both relieved that Zoro was watching out for my baby boy and terrified that something might actually happen.

I was worried now. "Seriously, Luffy's being having nightmares about him?" Asked a small voice. Zoro only flicked a glance at the door before a twitch of the lips could be seen. "Chopper." The door opened slightly to reveal everyone. "We thought Ace was going to beat you up." Chopper said as an explanation as he climb up his boyfriends back and hug him. His brown doe eyes turned to me with a shocking determination. "Luffy is are friend, we want to help too." I smiled slightly _Lu you have some good friends. _

I heard Vivi's voice next, "So how do we help?" I smiled "Just watch over him for me when I am not around." I said. I looked at the time and sighed. "Well I need to be going, will you be willing to stay here?" I asked looking towards Zoro who just nodded and everyone else's "hell yeahs! Supers and count on us!" echoed through out the yard.

* * *

*Luffy's Pov*

I watched everyone except for Usopp leave to go to the backyard. I wanted to go to the back yard with everyone too but something told me to stay put. I walked into the kitchen for food. Suddenly there was a light knocking at the door. "Hey Usopp can you get that?" I asked since my hands were full of meat.

Usopp looked through the little peep-hole confusion was written through out his face. "Uh Luffy? You might wanna come here." He said with a squeak. He opened the door when i got there, my body suddenly felt cold, very cold.

In front of me was the man of my nightmares. The man who made Vivi shiver and Zoro cautious. The man that made Franky want to go "Super" on him and Robin angry. That made Sanji jumpy and Chopper scared. The man that made Usopp pale and Nami want to raise a death debt. The man Brook wanted to dice up.

"M-Mr. Lucci, sir?"

* * *

Well everyone? what do you think? how was it? Were you surprised? Hehe, I sure hope so. And for clarification Lucci is like the math teacher? maybe I don't know he is just a teacher lol but I have a feeling that if Vivi were to ever meet Lucci I think she would be nervous and very weary and probably hate him just because I mean. Its lucci this guy is bad to the bone...I mean im a demon so obviously I love him haha, and the number 5 thing, I got that from the ranking of the cp9's power haha. so let me know how I did! Hehe well have a demon lucked day/night.

Demon. Out. Peace.


End file.
